Nom d'un surnom !
by Ocee
Summary: Marre de certains clichés ? Voici ma réponse au défi "drabbles dénonciateurs" de Taka et Eliah s/HPF : 1-Quand la fleur de lys se rebiffe... 2-La ménagerie de l'amour 3-Le tombeur de ces dames 4-Bêtes de foire 5-Portes ouvertes 6-Le lion est mort ce soir
1. 1 Quand la fleur de lys se rebiffe

**Nom d'un surnom !**

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent bien évidemment à la géniale Jo et je ne touche pas une seule noise en les empruntant (et je précise que ce n'est pas pour les maltraiter, c'est pour prendre leur défense !)

**Note d'histoire** : Ces petits textes sont donc ma contribution au challenge « drabbles dénonciateurs » lancé par Taka et Eliah sur le site hpfanfiction. En voici l'intitulé : « Le verrou de la salle de bain sur demande, le nom de l'amant défunt qu'on donne à l'enfant unique, l'amour impossible à oublier...Tous ces détails "scénaristiques" que nous n'avons que trop lus ! Alors vous aussi, rejoignez notre mouvement : écrivez des Drabbles parodiques à ce sujet ! »

Le but n'est donc nullement de critiquer méchamment qui que ce soit mais d'essayer de rire, avec bonne humeur, de ces petits riens qui nous agacent (et qu'on a tous plus ou moins utilisés un jour ;p)

**Note de chapitre** : Je devrais être en train de réviser mais je suis juste passée rapidement sur HPF et le challenge de Taka et Eliah m'a fait de l'œil… Allez, c'est pas pour le temps que ça prend un petit drabble (euh… le premier que j'écris en fait… faut être à 100 mots pile ? aucun compteur ne dit la même chose XD)

**

* * *

1 – Fleur de lys**

- Lily-jolie, ma fleur de lys adorée…

- Potter ! Que dois-je faire pour que tu cesses ces surnoms débiles ?

- Un baiser de tes douces lèvres et je jure, ma jolie fleur, que j'arrête !

Lily haussa un sourcil suspicieux, évaluant la situation, puis décida d'abdiquer :

- Très bien, mais ferme les yeux !

James, trop content de pouvoir enfin embrasser la fille de ses rêves, obéit, museau en avant jusqu'à ce que…

- Beurk ! T'es malade ? s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il recrachait les pâquerettes que Lily lui avait enfournées dans la bouche.

- Avec ça, tu arrêteras peut-être de me prendre pour une plante !

_

* * *

Tiens, je vais aller manger une salade moi…_


	2. 2  La ménagerie de l'amour

**Nom d'un surnom !**

**Résumé** : Marre de certains clichés ? Voici ma réponse au défi "drabbles dénonciateurs" lancé par Taka et Eliah sur HPF : 2 – La ménagerie de l'amour

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent bien évidemment à la géniale Jo et je ne touche pas une seule noise en les empruntant (et je précise que ce n'est pas pour les maltraiter, c'est pour prendre leur défense !)

**Note de chapitre** : Finalement, un ou deux drabbles, c'est tellement petit, c'est pareil ! Celui-ci est donc arrivé dans la foulée. J'ai mis les noms des premiers personnages qui me sont venus mais plusieurs combinaisons sont possibles (Lily/Scorpius, Rose/Scorpius, Dramione…)

**

* * *

2 – Vive le zoo !**

- Je t'aime, mon petit serpent.

- Pas autant que moi, ma lionne adorée, répondit malicieusement Scorpius.

- Vil reptile ! Toujours aussi égocentrique, répliqua-t-elle amusée.

- Je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien, susurra-t-il. Mais je t'aime aussi, ma jolie tigresse.

Planqués derrière un buisson, les deux frangins se regardèrent d'un air dégoûté.

- Écœurant, souffla Albus.

- Pathétique ! surenchérit James. Ça aurait été plus drôle s'ils avaient été à Serdaigle et à Poufsouffle.

Albus comprit, sourit et, imitant Scorpius, déclama :

- Tu as fauché mon cœur telle une proie… sale rapace !

- Oh, gros blaireau ! Parle-moi mieux ou va te brosser…

_

* * *

Ça donnerait presque envie d'aller roucouler comme des tourtereaux avec son ours en peluche, son canard en sucre, son petit poussin, son canari des îles… enfin, tout est dans le_ _presque..._

_Je précise bien sûr que ceci n'est pas une attaque contre les amoureux des animaux XD_

_Comme pour toute chose, si c'est utilisé avec parcimonie, ça peut très bien passer mais si c'est à tous les paragraphes, Poudlard ressemble un peu trop à une ménagerie, non ? Vous imaginez tous les couples d'amoureux s'y appeler comme ça ? Vive les quiproquos et la jalousie en perspective…_


	3. 3 Le tombeur de ces dames

**Nom d'un surnom !**

**Résumé** : Marre de certains clichés ? Voici ma réponse au défi "drabbles dénonciateurs" lancé par Taka et Eliah sur HPF : 3 – Le tombeur de ces dames

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent bien évidemment à la géniale Jo et je ne touche pas une seule noise en les empruntant (et je précise que ce n'est pas pour les maltraiter, c'est pour prendre leur défense !)

**Note** : Je ne l'avais pas fait au chapitre 2 comme j'avais répondu à tous les reviewers directement mais, évidemment, je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que vous avez aimé :D J'espère que ça continuera (celui-ci me tient à cœur même s'il est sans doute un peu moins drôle que les autres…)

**

* * *

3 – Le tombeur de ces dames**

- Casquette de séducteur… Costard de Don Juan… Allure de coureur de jupons *s'ébroue*… et ce traître de dentifrice donnant un sourire prédateur ! Tiens, James, c'est aussi ton fardeau, va nous brûler tout ça.

- Avec plaisir !

Sirius, reconnaissant, le regarda quitter la boutique.

- Certes, je suis cabot, mais être pris pour un copulateur frénétique… Nom d'un chien ! je ne suis pas un lapin ! Relookons-moi pour me débarrasser de ces puces hystériques.

- Remus ? Vraiment ? On est déjà ensemble dans la moitié des fics. T'en as pas marre ? Repose ce tee-shirt gay power !

- Peter ? Oui… avec ça, j'aurai la paix! *s'attife* Alors ?

- Non, laisse tomber, même habillé en moine, t'as trop de chien !

_

* * *

Avoir du chien = avoir un charme provocant. Alors, oui, Sirius est charmant, mais pas_ _forcément charmeur et encore moins profiteur ! Je serais à sa place, à voir comment il est traité, je me dirais : quelle vie de chien XD_

_Pff, celui-ci il s'approche plus des 110-120 mots que des 100 mais j'ai déjà dû le bosser un max pour le réduire, j'ai changé sa forme plusieurs fois… XD Du coup, je l'aime moins, il me paraît beaucoup moins naturel et il ne respecte pas assez la règle du drabble…_

_Et puis si j'avais eu la place d'en faire plus, j'aurais rajouté que c'était James, de retour dans la boutique, qui avait dit la dernière phrase et il aurait même continué approximativement comme ça :_

_- A moins que… dit-il, songeur, en caressant sa baguette. Je sais ! Seco ! _

_Sirius, admiratif, s'exclama :_

_- Effectivement, avec la coupe au bol, c'est beaucoup mieux !_

_(comment ça je triche encore plus en continuant mon drabble dans les notes ? je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez XD)_


	4. 4 Bêtes de foire

**Nom d'un surnom !**

**Résumé** : Marre de certains clichés ? Voici ma réponse au défi "drabbles dénonciateurs" lancé par Taka et Eliah sur HPF : 4 – Bêtes de foire

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent bien évidemment à la géniale Jo et je ne touche pas une seule noise en les empruntant (et je précise que ce n'est pas pour les maltraiter, c'est pour prendre leur défense !)

**Note de chapitre** : Les Animagi non déclarés qui pullulent comme par hasard ? Moi ça me file le cafard…

**

* * *

4 – Bêtes de foire**

Alors que le trio s'apprêtait à rejoindre Lunard :

- Mary-Sue ? Que fais-tu là ? s'exclama Sirius.

- Je viens avec vous pour aider Remus, je veux ma part de gloire !

- Tu sais ?

- Bien sûr, je suis Mary-Sue, clébard !

- Ça aussi ?

- Évidemment, je suis Mary-Sue, ignare !

- Mais alors tu… toi aussi ?

Médusés, ils la virent se transformer en une panthère noire.

Mais soudain, un tigre bondit sur elle, l'assomma et… reprit forme humaine !

James, étonné, s'écria :

- Rusard ?

- Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Cette Mary-Sue, toujours à se vanter… n'importe qui est Animagus de nos jours, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire !

_

* * *

Alors, ce petit drabble : percutant comme un Cognard ? rusé comme un Serpentard ? ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard ? à ranger au fond d'un tiroir ou carrément à mettre au placard ? (Aidez-moi XD quand je commence à faire des rimes, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter, j'en ai marre ! Heureusement qu'il y a la limite des 100 mots que j'ai réussi à respecter cette fois parce que j'ai encore envie de caser « tard », « le soir », « à Poudlard », « un regard », « hagard »…_


	5. 5 Portes ouvertes

**Nom d'un surnom !**

**Résumé** : Marre de certains clichés ? Voici ma réponse au défi "drabbles dénonciateurs" lancé par Taka et Eliah sur HPF : 5 – Portes ouvertes

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent bien évidemment à la géniale Jo et je ne touche pas une seule noise en les empruntant (et je précise que ce n'est pas pour les maltraiter, c'est pour prendre leur défense !)

**Note de chapitre** : Celui-ci est sans doute moins drôle mais... "petite" explication à la fin :)

Encore merci à ceux qui me laissent un petit mot ! Ça me fait très plaisir.

**

* * *

5 – Portes ouvertes**

Les jeunes couples, bouillants d'impatience, leurs sens en éveil, peinaient à supporter la chaleur suffocante régnant dans ce couloir des plaisirs. Jamais la Salle sur Demande n'avait été autant sollicitée. Heureusement, toujours ingénieuse, elle avait instauré un système de tickets pour la file d'attente de libertins qui se pressait à ses portes.

Soudain, la tension fut à son comble, mais toute autre, le temps comme suspendu : Dumbledore venait d'apparaître !

Très étonné, il observa la scène, prit un ticket d'un air approbateur et dit en souriant :

- Merlin ! Ma vessie n'a qu'à bien se tenir, j'ignorais que toutes les toilettes du château étaient hors service !

_

* * *

Une review de Cyrus sur le drabble de Taka (celui sur le « baisodrome » - et à ce propos ce n'est pas parce que les elfes de maison l'appellent la Salle Va-et-Vient qu'on est obligé d'y faire ce genre d'activité XD) m'a rappelé à quel point ça m'énerve qu'autant de monde connaisse la Salle sur Demande comme si c'était n'importe quelle pièce du château (ok pour un usage plus fréquent si c'est post tome 5, mais pas avant...)_

_Les Maraudeurs, malgré leurs incroyables découvertes, n'en avaient pas connaissance étant donné qu'elle n'apparaît pas sur leur carte et qu'elle ne leur vient pas à l'idée quand Harry cherche un local pour l'AD. À la rigueur, on peut imaginer que, comme Fred et George, ils s'y soient un jour planqués pensant que c'était un placard à balais quelconque…_

_Bon, d'accord, des centaines d'élèves au fil des générations y ont un jour caché un objet mais d'après ce qu'on connaît de Poudlard (d'après Dumbledore, d'après l'Histoire de…), il est plus probable que ce soit le hasard qui les y ait conduits au moment où ils avaient cet objet à cacher plutôt qu'une connaissance du lieu et de ses capacités._

_Donc voilà, soyons plus imaginatifs ! Poudlard regorge sûrement encore de tas de secrets qu'il nous faut découvrir, pas la peine d'(ab)user de cette pauvre Salle (je serais elle, je me mettrais en grève dès que je vois un couple approcher XD)._

_Euh… voilà… *coup de gueule off* et... euh... j'espère que tout le monde comprend la chute (sinon, jetez un coup d'œil au bal de Noël ;)_


	6. 6 Le lion est mort ce soir

**Nom d'un surnom !**

**Résumé** : Marre de certains clichés ? Voici ma réponse au défi "drabbles dénonciateurs" lancé par Taka et Eliah sur HPF : 6 – Le lion est mort ce soir

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent bien évidemment à la géniale Jo et je ne touche pas une seule noise en les empruntant (et je précise que ce n'est pas pour les maltraiter, c'est pour prendre leur défense !)

**Note de chapitre** : bon, je pense que celui-ci sera le dernier. Ce n'est sûrement pas le meilleur (j'ai dû le réduire pour approcher les 100 mots mais je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite) et il ne concerne pas vraiment un cliché. Mais je l'ai au moins vu écrit une fois (peut-être plus) et ça m'a marquée XD

**

* * *

6- Le lion est mort ce soir**

- Une sauvage avec sa crinière de lionne…

- Malefoy ! s'exaspéra McGonagall. Veuillez cesser vos âneries pendant mes cours !

- Âneries ?

- Vous ne voyez pas ? Une démonstration devrait vous éclairer…

Après un coup de baguette, rires puis hurlements de panique envahirent la salle. Les garçons arboraient d'énormes touffes de cheveux tandis que les filles avaient perdu les leurs.

- Les crinières sont l'attribut des mâles. Vous semblez penser le contraire et devrez donc trouver le contre-sort. Un conseil : faites vite ! Vous aviez raison pour la sauvagerie…

Un rugissement s'élevait. Toutes ses élèves se levaient, baguette tournée vers Drago. Elle sourit :

- … ce sont les lionnes qui chassent !

_

* * *

Oh wimboe ! Oh wimboe ! Oh wimboe ! Oh wimboe ! Oh wimboe ! Oh wimboe ! __Oh wimboe ! Ahiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_Hum, hum… donc euh, voilà, je crois que j'en finis là, avec ce petit délire. Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs impressions et puis, bien sûr, à Taka et à Eliah pour avoir eu cette idée. C'était un plaisir à lire et à écrire ces petits textes ! _

_Et, comme elles, je me permets de faire un peu de pub. N'hésitez pas à aller lire les textes des autres auteurs qui ont participé à ce challenge sur le site hpfanfiction si vous n'êtes pas rassasiés (il y en a des dizaines sur de multiples autres clichés !) ou à aller jeter un œil à mes autres fics ! Même si le style et la taille sont différents, elles ne sont jamais dénuées d'humour : missing moment Hermione(Ron)Lavande, OS de Répartition d'une Poufsouffle, missing moments TonksRemus, Pourquoi pas comme ça pour James et Lily, Prison Azkaban Break version James/Sirius…_


End file.
